


One Day In Akashi Seijuurou And Kuroko Tetsuya's Life

by Kyouka_Setsura



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 06:16:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2218884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyouka_Setsura/pseuds/Kyouka_Setsura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One day in the daily life of Akashi Seijuurou and Kuroko Tetsuya. Vampire AU! Master and Butler AU!</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Day In Akashi Seijuurou And Kuroko Tetsuya's Life

**Author's Note:**

> Theme :Vampire AU 
> 
> Kuroko :Desserted Vampire. Saved by Akashi in the forest near his castle. Half blood vampire with his mother being a vampire and father is vampire hunter. Akashi's butler 
> 
> Akashi :Royalty pure-blood vampire. Soon-to-be a king. 
> 
> Disclaimer :KnB is not mine, but the plot is mine 
> 
> Okay...so, this story is beta'ed by Kerilu95 who also change the story a little...but still with the same plot of course, ^_^. enjoy! 
> 
> Pairing :Akashi Seijuurou and Kuroko Tetsuya (AkaKuro)

_~One Day in Akashi Seijuurou and Kuroko Tetsuya's Life~_

Knock...Knock. 

"Akashi-sama. It's time to wake up" a maid with long pink hair said from outside Akashi's room. 

"Hmm..." Came the reply. The maid sighed because she knew that her master wasn't planning on getting up for at least the next two or three hours. The maid walked away, towards the library. She searched for the person she needed, and found him buried in countless books. 

"Tetsu-kun...please help me" the girl said while approaching the reading male. 

"Momoi-san, good morning. Does Akashi-sama not want to get up again?" the male, Kuroko Tetsuya, asked while closing his book and looking up towards the maid. 

"Yes...I'm sorry, but could you wake him up? He needs to meet up with Midorima-sama for a meeting which will begin in three hours." The head maid, Momoi Satsuki said. 

"Yes...I will wake him up. I have already memorized today's schedule. Please prepare the necessary things for today, Momoi-san" Kuroko said while standing up. 

"Yay! Thank you, Tetsu-kun!" Momoi said while hugging Kuroko, but released him as soon as she realized that he couldn't breathe. Kuroko then walked towards Akashi's room, and knocked. 

Knock...Knock. 

"Akashi-sama, I'm coming in." Kuroko said. He opened the door and walked towards the bed, where Akashi was. 

"Akashi-sama...Please wake up." Kuroko said while shaking the body in the bed. 

"..." No response. 

"Akashi-sama...please. You need to wake up." Kuroko said once again. 

"Tetsuya you're so noisy..." A sleepy voice said from underneath the bedcovers and suddenly Kuroko was pulled into the bed, and hugged by someone. 

"Akashi-sama!" Kuroko protested. 

"Okay...okay...don't shout. I'm getting up" Akashi said as he got up and released Kuroko's body. Kuroko immediately stood and bowed at Akashi. 

"Good morning, Akashi-sama" Kuroko greeted. 

"Morning. What is today's schedule?" Akashi asked while sitting in his bed, leaning on the headboard. 

"You have a meeting with Midorima-sama in three hours at his mansion." Kuroko started to explain Akashi's schedule. "Then you have to meet Aomine-sama to discuss the artifact you asked him to find. After that, well...actually Kise-sama arranged a meeting at the last minute, so you need to meet him too. After that, you are invited to the party at Murasakibara-sama's estate." 

"Hmm...Okay." Akashi said as he got out of his bed, and a scowl appeared in his stoic face. 

"Tetsuya, you look pale." Akashi said while touching Kuroko's chin and tilting it up to meet his eyes. 

"Ah...Is...That so?" Kuroko asked, as he turned his head somewhere else, but Akashi's hand immediately made Kuroko face him again. 

"When was the last time you drank?" Akashi asked. 

"I...I drank water this morning." 

"Normal water does not count. When was the last time you drank blood?" 

"One month ago...I think." 

"You need to properly nourish yourself, Tetsuya. Why didn't you tell me?" Akashi asked in a harsh tone. 

"I...I'm sorry, Akashi-sama" Kuroko immediately bowed. 

"That's not an answer." 

"That's because...I...didn't want to make you worry." 

"Tetsuya...I understand your feelings, but by doing this, you only make me more worried. Drink my blood." Akashi commanded. 

"Wha!?...N...No. I refuse. I will drink a human's blood later." Kuroko said while distancing himself from the taller male. 

"This is an order, Tetsuya. Drink my blood." 

"N...No. please Akashi-kun." 

"You are so stubborn, Tetsuya." Akashi said while walking to the small table near his bed. He picked up a fruit knife and cut his wrist in a clean, perfect line. Blood flowed through, staining his white skin. 

"Drink." Akashi commanded. 

"No! Akashi-kun, why are you hurting yourself!? Please...sto-nnnngghhh-" Kuroko said while suppressing a growl. After one month of or drinking nor seeing any blood, his mouth and throat felt very dry. He was very thirsty. Bloodlust was overpowering Kuroko sanity. 

"Look...just by seeing blood, you are almost overpowered by bloodlust. Drink." Commanded Akashi while smiling a little at Kuroko's change in the way he called him. 

"A...Akashi-kun" 

"This is an order, Tetsuya. Drink my blood." 

"I...I'm sorry." Unable to hold his bloodlust any longer, Kuroko apologized while taking Akashi's bloodstained hand up to his lips, and start licking every drop of it until the wound closed because of a vampire's fast regeneration ability. 

But Kuroko, who was already consumed by his bloodlust, roughly pulled Akashi, who didn't struggle or reject Kuroko, closer and started licking his neck before biting into it. Gulping sounds could be heard. A smirk. A satisfied smirk was evident in Akashi's face. Kuroko kept on drinking Akashi's blood, until his sanity kick backed in and made him realize what he was doing to his master. 

"A...Akashi-sama. I...I'm sorry for my behavior. Please punish me as you see fit." Kuroko immediately released Akashi and took three steps away from him before bowing. 

"It's alright."Akashi said while stepping closer to Kuroko. 

"No! It's not all right!" Kuroko retorted while bowing even more deeply. Akashi took another step closer to Kuroko and tilted Kuroko's head, so that Kuroko could face Akashi. 

"If I tell you it's alright, then it's alright. My words are absolute."Akashi said while closing the distance and embracing Kuroko, planting a kiss on his lips. Akashi started to deepen it by licking Kuroko's bottom lips, which probed Kuroko to open it and let Akashi's tongue dance with his own until Kuroko broke the kiss because his need for air became too great. But before Akashi could attack Kuroko with another kiss, Kuroko spoke up. 

"A...Akashi-sama. Please stop, you have to prepare for today and you only have 1 hour and 45 minutes left before the meeting time. And since it will take place at Midorima-sama's mansion, it will take approximately 1 hour and 15 minutes to get there." Kuroko explained as he let go of Akashi's embrace, blushing fiercely. 

"Hmm...Okay, but you will accompany me for today's schedule. Perhaps, I can do something with you in between my work" Akashi said while licking his lips suggestively. 

"Akashi-sama! Please be serious!" 

"I'm always serious. Accompany me, Tetsuya." 

"If you're serious...then your wish is my command." 

"Good." 

"Now...please get ready. I already prepared your clothes. Meanwhile, I will prepare your breakfast. What would you like today?" 

"You." 

"Akashi-sama!" 

"I'm not lying. I want you. Be it as my breakfast or dinner or even lunch." 

"Akashi-sama...your usual breakfast of omelet rice is fine then, am I correct?" 

"Ah...please add miso soup to today's menu." 

"Only miso soup?" 

"Your blood too." 

"Akashi-sama...It seems like you are still sleepy or had hit your head hard somewhere. Please stop with the jokes." 

"You may think of it as a joke but I'm not joking. But...I'm also aware that I cannot drink your blood in the morning or you cannot accompany me because of a lack of blood. Only miso soup and omelet rice then." 

"As you wish, then if you will excuse me." Kuroko said, bowed and left. 

Kuroko walked to the kitchen and told all the servants the day's schedule and menu. After that Kuroko went back to Akashi's room (the door to his room, to be precise) and waited for his master to done. After waiting for exactly 10 minutes, Akashi opened the door and walked towards the dining hall, followed closely by Kuroko. Akashi ate for another 10 minutes and walked towards the main door to leave for Midorima's mansion. 

Their ride was mostly spent in silence until they reached Midorima's mansion, because Akashi was reading a book and Kuroko was busy writing a list of the following day's schedule so that he wouldn't forget anything. Midorima and Akashi's meeting wasn't anything grand (Akashi had this bored look all over his face which he didn't even bother to hide). 

The cycle continued for both of the following meetings with Aomine and Kise. (Except in Kise's case where after hearing 10 sentences of Kise's whining, Akashi threatened him to stop talking and to start talking about the main reason why he arranged a last-minute meeting. Kise, with a full smile, answered) 

"It is because I'm bored! Well... I contacted Aominecchi first, but he immediately cut me off while saying 'don't come here!' Afterwards I contacted Midorimacchi and Murasakibaracchi and almost got the exact same answers! They're so mean! But when I contacted you, you didn't cut me off in the middle of the sentence and agreed to come to my place!" Kise explained happily. 

"That's because you were the one who spoke very fast and hung up after ten seconds" Kuroko said bluntly. 

"Kurokocchi! You're so blunt!" Kise said while smiling, and started to hug Kuroko. Without Kise realizing it, a scissor flew past him, grazing his cheek and planted itself in the wall, making a crack in its white paint. 

"Keep your hands to yourself, Ryouta. If you didn't have any reason, then I'm leaving. I still have other, more important, things to attend to." Akashi said and proceeded to leave the crying Kise. 

Akashi only sighed as he got into the carriage while Kuroko just laughed a little at Kise's antics which never changed. They continued their schedule and arrived at Murasakibara's estate. 

"Aka-chin! Kuro-chin!" Murasakibara shouted after Akashi and Kuroko got off from the carriage. Akashi walked towards him and started to scold him, for 30 minutes, about how it's not proper for an aristocrat to behave in such a common way. Murasakibara apologized and lead Akashi and Kuroko to the hall for the party. 

Putting on a facade, he started to greet all the people he knew and introduced himself to the ones he didn't know. All the while Akashi was being wary of his surroundings in case there was someone who was crazy enough to attack him, which was never the case because Kuroko killed all those who threatened his master silently and without being seen. Only Akashi would see it all and smile because of his butler's splendid work. Once Akashi felt that he was there for long enough, he excused himself and finally went back home. 

"Tetsuya, is there any documents that needs my immediate attention?" Akashi asked as he gave his coat to a maid at the door. 

"No...There aren't any." Kuroko answered. 

"Then, I'm going to rest. Come with me, Tetsuya." Akashi said as he gestured for Kuroko to follow him back to his room. 

"Ahh...Tetsuya, I'm so hungry..." Akashi drawled after arriving at his room. 

"What would you like to eat then? I'm sure the chef could make anything you want right now." Kuroko answered. 

"You know that is not what I'm talking about." Akashi pointed out and turned to face Kuroko. 

"Is that so?" 

"Spoil me, Tetsuya." Akashi whispered into Kuroko's ear. 

"You can take all you want." Kuroko said while embracing Akashi. 

"Then I'm not going to hold back." Akashi said while starting to undo Kuroko's dress shirt button, revealing Kuroko's neck. Akashi immediately bit it, and started to drink Kuroko's blood. After a while, he retracted his fang and licked his lips, and slowly kissed Kuroko. It was a simple chaste kiss that didn't involve any tongue. It was just a soft, sweet kiss. 

"Akashi-sama..." Kuroko said after he broke their kiss. 

"Tetsuya...I love you." Akashi said while looking into Kuroko's eye, and placed his head on Kuroko's shoulder. 

"You already said it a million times, Akashi-kun." 

"And I will say it a million times again, because I mean it, and you know it" 

"I know...I love you too."


End file.
